


You are my Sunrise

by DiabolicalTeenageWarhead



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brief mentions of suicide, Daylighter Simon, Fluff, I kind of get deep at the end wow, M/M, Protective Simon, Raphael Watches the Sunrise, Raphael is the little spoon, Raphael works too hard sometimes, Sleepy Raphael, Sunlight, already established relationship, at least that's what im going for, cuddles ensue, fight me, i dare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabolicalTeenageWarhead/pseuds/DiabolicalTeenageWarhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael likes to watch the sunrise for as long as he can until it's physically impossible. He's done it since the day he Turned. When Simon catches, he automatically thinks the worst. </p>
<p>*This is quite possibly the worst summary ever*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> It's late. I wrote a thing. Don't judge me too hard. As I said in my other fic, all Spanish translations are coming from Google and Ask.com so I apologize if something is terribly butchered. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Their relationship was weird. They weren't exactly open with each other. Well no. That's not exactly true. Simon was practically an open book. Anything Raphael wanted to know, Simon would tell away, always rambling on way more than necessary, making Raphael shut him up with a sweet kiss. Simon always tried to chase, saying things like "Oh come on! That's not fair!" But Raphael would throw a fond smirk and walk away, which always made Simon groan and mumble 'tease' just loud enough for Raphael to hear. 

Raphael was a different story. He never shared anything he didn't want to. Like the time Simon asked about  _his_ turning, Raphael just sent him a look that said  _I will never be speaking to you about it_ even though he said ' _Dios_ that is a different conversation for a different day.' It took Simon almost two years worth of convinced to finally get Raphael to open up and share his turning. It wasn't anything Simon had expected. He never thought that his Turning would be nearly as horrible as it was. It made Simon see the moody Vampire as an entirely different character. He stopped seeing Raphael as the Cheshire Cat or Loki for that matter, and started seeing him as brave, loyal, and willing to do anything for the ones he cared about. It was also the time Simon began to see that he was completely in love with Raphael. 

Though Raphael never shared anything, Simon began to pick up small little habits and traits about him. For instance, Simon knew that when Raphael was tired, he only spoke in Spanish. It became a tell tale sign of their leader's exhaustion. Simon also knew that when Raphael was nervous (which was rare, but it happened), in deep concentration, or generally confused, he gnawed on his lower lip, Simon found it adorable, though he knew better than to voice  _that_ opinion unless he wanted to be punched. But one of Raphael's most annoying habits, was that he tried to stay up as late as possible. Simon didn't know if Raphael was just trying to hold onto his inner teenager, but some nights were an uphill battle to get Raphael to shut down for the night, well, day. 

It would start with an eye roll when Simon would suggest that the paperwork could wait until tonight. Simon would suck in a breath that he didn't need dramatically in an attempt to show Raphael that he was being a child. That never worked. Ever. Because Raphael's eye roll became a glare.  _Simon I am working._ Then it was Simon's turn to roll his eyes.  _I know you are working, but it's shit Raphael it's almost 10:30 Go-._ Raphael would smirk at his obvious failed attempt to say 'God'. After ten minutes of silence, Simon would revert to threatening.  _Raphael so help me if you don't get in bed right now I will burn every jacket you own._ Only Raphael knew it was an empty threat and would simply ignore him, continuing with his work. Simon would even try to  _annoy_ Raphael to the point to surrender but with no avail. Finally, when it came to be almost an hour after Simon had gotten himself comfortable in bed, pleading with the stubborn as all be, piece of ass he called a boyfriend, Simon would let out a string of curses.  _No! Fuck this. I am so done right now! I am so done with you! You are a child you realize that right! Seriously! Fuck!_ Simon would throw the covers off his body and stomp over to his stubborn, over-worked, piece of ass he dared call a boyfriend to literally pluck him from his chair and carry him to bed.  _Que Mierda_ _Simon!_ _Bájame!_ Simon would throw him on the bed and pin him down (not in the fun way) until Raphael would lay pliant underneath him. 

_Dios I was almost done Simon. Unos minutos más. I swear._

_Yea you say that every time Angel face._

Though those mornings irritated the hell out of Simon, he wouldn't trade them for the world. He secretly loved physically carrying Raphael in his arms, a reminder of just how small Raphael was compared to himself. It did warm and gross things to his unbeating heart and never fully satisfied stomach. Furthermore, Simon loved that he got to learn things about Raphael. Whether it was something shared in a sleepy daze, or something Simon discovers by himself, he takes the new information and cherishes it like it's a piece of gold because learning about Raphael was worth way more than a piece of gold. But there were somethings that about Raphael that Simon is sure he was never meant to find out. Like that fact that Raphael likes to watch the fucking sunrise until it is physically impossible to do so. 

Simon had decided that he was going to surprise Raphael by spending the morning with him. Ever since becoming a Daylighter, Simon didn't spend nearly as much time at the DuMort as he probably should, considering his  _boyfriend_ did live there. But his morning life always got in the way, mostly because of missions that Clary would call him on. Not that he minded because he still loved hanging out with his best friend, even if it did mean suffering through socializing/fighting alongside with Jace.

This particular morning, Simon was completely free and had the full intention of holding Raphael while they peacefully slept like there wasn't a giant war brewing in their midst. Simon was already smiling as he made his way up through the garage entrance of the DuMort, not wanting to disturb any Vampires who had already retired for the day. The sun was just barely beginning to rise above the horizon, and hopefully the universe was rooting for Simon Lewis so Raphael went down early this morning. 

He crept silently to Raphael's room and gently pushed the door open in the off chance that Raphael was already asleep. Simon caught the scream that lodged itself in his throat. The shades that were usually drawn tightly over the large window by their-Raphael's- bed were opened and pulled back, allowing sunlight to stream through. This wouldn't have necessarily been a problem if Raphael was safely in bed or at his desk where the light didn't quite reach, but no. Instead Raphael was standing right in front the window, arms clutching the shades tightly, as if ready to close them. He was staring thoughtfully at the orange sky. Simon would have though he looked beautiful with the natural light casting an ethereal glow around, if the smell of burning flesh wasn't ruining the moment. 

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing." Simon articulated each word slowly through clenched teeth. Simon could have sworn he saw Raphael jump, but didn't comment. Raphael shot him a guilty look before glancing once more a that the fast growing light, before closing the blinds completely, plunging them into darkness. 

"I didn't know you were coming," Raphael said, sounding slightly embarrassed. 

"I didn't have anything to do today," Simon said. 

"Glad to know I conveniently fit into your busy schedule this morning," he bit out, and Simon could clearly see his jaw clench. He rolled his eyes and walked toward the bed, switching on a light while Simon was still frozen in the doorway.

"Raphael- you- you know it's not like that. Sometimes they need me, but apparently you needed me more. Oh my Go- shit- Raphael why didn't you tell me! Why didn't I see this before? I didn't think you were that unhappy. I can't- I mean you tried-"

" _Dios mio_ Daylighter what are you on about?" Raphael huffed, crossing his slightly too pink arms over his chest. 

"You like tried to kill yourself that's what I'm on about!" Simon snapped, moving from his position from the doorway until he was standing in front of the small Vampire. Raphael's eye went comically wide before he started laughing. Laughing harder than Simon had ever seen him laugh before. Normally Simon would have been happy to be making Raphael laugh so hard he was doubled over, but Simon just felt sick. 

"You-You thought I was trying to kill myself?" He broke into another fit of giggles, and Simon knew he was going to be getting irritated glares from the other Vampires later tonight. 

"You were standing in the sun! What was I supposed to think? " Simon hissed. Raphael shook his head, his loose curls flying. 

" _Dios_ Baby. All this time we've known each other and you thought-" He trailed off.  _El amanecer,_ Daylighter. I was watching the sunrise." Simon's jaw dropped. The sunrise? 

"But- What? You were watching the sunrise?" Raphael nodded. "The giant ball of fire in the sky. The sun. The big round thing. The one thing that will kill you on spot and you were watching it!" Raphael gave an exaggerated eye roll. 

" _Sí._ " 

Simon stuttered. "That's all you're going to say!" Raphael looked exasperated. 

"What do you wish me to say Lewis? I've been doing this since the day I Turned. I know my limits," he said so simply, and Simon was caught between wanting to punch him and wanting to kiss him. Simon went with the latter. He walked over to Raphael, cupped his face, and gently pressed his lips to Raphael's. 

"Then I'm assuming that you're not going to stop even if I asked you to?" 

"You never listen to me when I tell you to do something so why would I listen to you?" 

"Touché." 

Raphael gave a longing look to the bed and pulled Simon down with him. "Let's sleep," he suggested. Simon huffed and planted a small kiss on Raphael's lips before wrapping his arms around him. "That's the best idea you've ever had." And Raphael hit him with a pillow. 

When Simon woke up later, trying not to jostle the sleeping bear still curled in his arms, he made note that Raphael's skin had lost the unhealthy shade of pink that indicated the suns' damage. Though his newest piece of information about Raphael initially scared the daylights out of him (pun intended), he smiled. Learning about him would forever (literally) be Simon's favorite thing.

Because learning about him was like finding a diamond in the rock, rare, but beautiful when discovered. Though Simon had until the day he died to learn about Raphael, he knew some things would remain undiscovered like buried treasure, because Raphael Santiago would always remain a mystery that no even the best of the best could figure out. But Simon would be damned if he didn't try, possibly becoming part of the mystery himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I just wrote. It's like 1 in the morning and I am tired, but my brain decided to spend the last two hours writing this shit.... I hope you enjoyed it though and I hope it didn't suck too much. I'll probably go back and fix it if I need to. Okay Bye!


End file.
